narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Reunion of the Bloodline: The Limits of the Uchiha
Yuraga Uchiha walked for miles as he always does, he walks with doubt in his mind. He doubts that he will ever find out if true peace is possible. It is all that runs through his mind, he hates his cursed clan and knows that their are the ones who started this all. From the beginning they were the ones who started the wars, they unleashed incredible beast onto villages. They tried to wipe out entire clans and the entire nations just to prove that they were the best. He hates everything about his clan even his eyes, though if it were not for them he would have died long ago they still remind him of all that is Uchiha. Since his life first started he was unpleasantly intertwined with this clan and its history. Well no more he has had it with the uchiha, they should have all died long ago that night Itachi attacked. Now again they have found some way to gain power, they went and started their own village. The first was Yamagakure a village where the last remenant s of the clan migrated to after the massacre. The place where his parents went so that Yuraga could live the life of a shinobi. He will deal with that when the time comes but now a second village had been created, and aain the Uchiha were somehow involved being the ones who made it. He will not let them gain anymore power, they could start a war if they wanted to but he will not allow that. The Uchiha's time in this world is going to come to a close, and it begins here with the deaths of this villages Kage Ryuu Uchiha and Ryuga Uchiha. The sky is filled with tears as the rain falls to the earth. It pours onto the land with every drop feeling like ice. The clouds are a heavy grey and cover the vast land with its body. Yuraga walks towards the entrance of the village and see's two men with appear to be shinobi. They walk towards him with every step they take, a splash from the puddles is heard "Hey you who are, state your business" one of them says. Yuraga keeps on walking with out a word and contiunes on, he then feels a hand on his shoulder. "One more steps and ill have no choice to kill you, STATE YOUR BUSINESS!!!" the man screams at him. He then suddenly falls to the floor smacking down onto a puddle sending the water everywhere. "The other shinobi falls to his knees, then goes head first into the ground. Yuraga again resumes his walk into the village, as the puddles the men lie in slowly turn a red. Lightning shoots across the sky as the storm worsens, the clouds give of a roar which frightens many of the children. Yuraga is then seen standing on the stone monument of the village. "Today these Uchiha will live no more" He announces. Ryuga and Ryuu knew of the man's presence, so they stand on the balcony of the villages Drakage office. "Ryuga, I know im the childish one, but this one is no joke it even seems he has our blood in him." Ryuu explained, and then Ryuga finally broke his utter silence. "Ryuu top of the monument now." Ryuu listened to what his brother had said. Ryuga then called Zetsu to his office. "What is it?" He asked. "First off you should never address me that way, second I need you to clear the whole village in like 10 minutes maximum that's all the time I can buy." Zetsu knew Ryuga was serious so he did as instructed. Yuraga stood on the statue of the drakages staring straight at the balcony where the two men stood. he was drenched in rain, his hair was covered his eyes from being seen. His left hand began to twich from the immense killing intent he had for the uchihas. Their is silence as all that is heard is the shower of water hitting the ground along with the roar of the clouds. His hand calms as he does, The wind begins to scream as its power can be felt moving the rain in all directions. His eyes fixated on the two men he came to kill he knows that he cannot fail. His hands slowly rise, and as the reach the point of his chest come together to form a hand seal. The Ram seal he formed, and after that nothing happens just the storm continues to rage. Then an explosion could be heard from within the village, then another and soon three more explosions happen at random points in the village. Yuraga had placed explosive tags on his way through the village. Ryuga listening to the loud thunders and the explosions, as he just knew he was in for the fight of his life, and the villagers also. "Got dammit this is outrageous!" Ryuga said with great anger. "As he made the Ram hand seal to use Body Flicker Technique and appear on top of the statue where the unidentified man was. Yuraga looked at him with disgust, not saying a single word to him. Just then another Yuraga appeared behind Ryuu in the balcony. the one with Ryuu then said "Which of you is the current Drakage of the village". Ryuu didn't turn around he just simply stated, "That would be me." At this point Ryuu has his war outfit on. Where Ryuga and Yuraga they stood in silence, when another loud roar was made. Though this time of you looked into the sky you could see the shadow of a dragon. The Yuraga by Ryuu simply turned into smoke revaling it was a clone while the real one simply looks at the shadow. "Im here to end our cursed clan, the uchihas will not live on" he said. Ryuu looks as if nothing happened he just stood on the balcony for his signal. Ryuga then finally spoke also. "So you're apart of the clan also I see hm, so since this is going to be the "end" of our clan I guess that means you'll go down also. "Yes" he said. He then slowly begins walking towards Ryuga, "Ill leave the Drakage for later" he said. The rain continues on flooding some of the village streets. Ryuga then holds out his hand, "Before you take another step into death, whom may you be?" He asks. Back at the Kage mansion, Ryuga's children have now gathered. "Ryugo, Zeo, and Nami you have to help get all the people out of the village, don't ask any questions as you uncle you all need to listen, understood?" They all replied yes sir and left. "Yuraga, Yuraga Uchiha" and with that he appeared right in front of Ryuga, thrusting a kunai towards his chest which is only a second away from stabbing into his chest. "Well Uchiha Yuraga, I can use this water to my advantage." Ryuga said as he dispersed into a puddle and then another Ryuga appeared behind Yuraga with a kunai in his hand, so outgoing hmph." Yuraga simply turned around and threw the kunai, again it was only a seconds away from contacting his right eye. At that moment of distraction Yuraga perform several handseals, then disappared. Ryuga looked around and saw no signs of Yuraga he then performed a few hand signs then he slapped the ground as a huge beast appeared. "What is it this time Ryuga Uchiha?" "Zane I need you to sense some chakra, similar to mine in a way but greater." Zane got angry, "You damn Uchiha and your demands." "Zane I have no time please!" Zane felt the pain then he did as he was told. Yuraga appeared infront of Ryuga and slapped his hand on the uchihas chest, the using only one hand performed the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique blowing out a massive flame at point blank. Ryuga grabs Yuraga's hand which just blew through his chest, when his chest started to back to its regular state as if nothing happened. He looked up at Yuraga and stated while pointing to his chest, "Yuraga you are a strong little bastard, if it wasn't for Datara i'd be dead." Yuraga smiles, he starts to laugh and with every second his laughe gets louder and louder, it also seems to have an evil tone within it. When he placed his hand on Ryuga's chest he left a special seal on it. Since it used Datara's power it couldnt be a clone "Now you wont be able to use that power anymore" he said. The seal on Ryuga's body began to glow then Yuraga shouted "Five Elements Seal". It distorted his chakra and blocked all access to the Ten Tails power. Category:Role-Play